


TLC

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Sam being sweet, taserwings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy passes out. Luckily, there’s a handsome Avenger to help her out.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 18





	TLC

Prompt: “You fainted right into my arms. If you wanted to get my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

“You fainted right into my arms. If you wanted to get my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“Shut up,” Darcy groaned weakly at the person who was currently propping her up. 

She’d had a very stressful past twenty-four hours helping Jane prepare for a big conference and had neglected her own needs in favor of ensuring the scientist was taking care of herself and had everything she needed before she left for the airport. Between a machine breaking down, and some key notes, going missing, they had had a very trying day. Just as Darcy was about to join Jane in the cab, her body finally declared it had had enough and she’d blacked out. 

When she’d awoken, she’d found a worried Jane kneeling on one side of her and a famous Avenger, one Sam “Falcon” Wilson on the other side.

“Ow…….” she moaned, at the throbbing pain in her head. “What….?”

“You clonked your head real good when you fell,” Sam told her. “We’re going to get you to a hospital, because there’s a good chance you have a concussion.”

“But Jane! The conference!” Darcy moaned. “I have to go…..”

“No, Darcy!” Jane said firmly. “You will stay right here and let yourself rest. Also, EAT! I will be fine. Let Sam take care of you. He knows what he’s talking about.” 

“But I was looking forward to Toronto!” Darcy whined. “It was gonna be so much fun.” She made a sad, pouty face and Jane smiled sadly at her.

“I know, but we can go again sometime, under less stressful circumstances, okay?” She patted Darcy’s shoulder, and glanced at the waiting cab.

“I have to go Darcy,” she sighed. “I’ll text you when I get there.”

With that, she was gone, leaving a sore Darcy to turn her focus back to Sam. She’d seen him a few times in passing, and once when he was doing awesome aerial stunts while fighting baddies. Up close, though, he was very pleasant to look at indeed. 

“Hmm, now that I think about it, I wouldn’t mind getting your attention,” she told him, with a very approving look. 

Sam grinned at her. 

“I was ordered to check up on you frequently and send Jane updates, so you’ll have it for sure.”

“I don’t like being mother henned,” Darcy admitted, “but I suppose it won’t be too bad. You seem like a cool dude.” 

“Well, thanks,” Sam grinned. “I try.”

The ambulance arrived before she could really start flirting and Darcy was soon packed off to the hospital. 

When she was released a few hours later, Sam was waiting to drive her home.

“Chauffeured by an Avenger? I AM moving up in the world!” She proclaimed as she slid into the passenger seat. Luckily, her concussion was mild enough that they didn’t feel the need to keep her overnight, but she wasn’t going to be doing much of anything for a few days. She’d run her body into the ground. 

“Well, you take such good care of those scientists, it’s about time someone took care of you,” he told her seriously. “Now, tell me where would you like to eat?”

Darcy was very touched and by the time he’d dropped her off at her apartment, decided she very much liked him. 

He insisted on making sure she was settled in properly with everything she needed in easy reach of her. 

“You don’t have to do all this,” she sighed,

“I know, but I want to,” he said as he gently draped her favorite fleece blanket over her. “We keep crossing paths, and eyeing each other up, but we’ve never had a chance to get to know each other, which I think is a shame, don’t you?”

Darcy flushed a little at the thought he’d caught her ogling him across the room and flushed harder at the thought he’d been doing the same to her.

“Honestly, yes,” she finally admitted. “Everytime I meant to go flirt with you, something interrupted me. It was getting annoying.”

Sam laughed, charming Darcy yet again, despite her still sore head. She smiled sleepily and yawned.

“I’d better let you rest now, but I’ll be back to check up on you in a few hours, okay?” He told her.

“Yeah. And you’d better take me on a date when I’m better,” she declared as her lashes fluttered shut. 

“Deal,” Sam agreed.


End file.
